Four Years Later
by KazeNinja17
Summary: Four years after the ending of the Black Cat anime story. Warning: This fan fic may or may not reveal some spoilers of the anime.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **The only characters I created in this fan fic are the Elemental Sweepers, A.E.C., and Aisu. The rest of the characters belong to Kentaro Yabuki who created Black Cat.

**Prologue**

A group of young sweepers known as the Elemental Sweepers are the best known sweepers in the business. Ever since the Chronos Numbers were handed over the position of government, the sweepers have been paid by them. The only sweepers that really know the truth of who the real leaders of the government are Train Heartnet, Sven Vollfied, Eve, and Rinslet Walker. Even though Rinslet is not a sweeper, but a thief, she is married to a Chronos Number known as Jenos Hasard.

Rinslet and Jenos got married two years after the fall of the Zero Numbers. Jenos along with four others are the only remaining Chronos Numbers. Those four are Sephiria Arks, Belze Rochefort, Lin Shao Lee, and Anubis. Sephiria known as 1, has been doing her best to rebuild the Chronos Number. Lin Shao Lee, 10, convinced her to take Train's suggestion to have the Chronos Numbers help out for the greater good of the world and not just what would be the most convenient for the Chronos Numbers.

One of the old Chronos Numbers, Train Heartnet, who is now a sweeper, is 27 years old. He is also the one who taught The Elemental Sweepers how to catch criminals. The Elemental Sweepers consist of eight members, are Kimiko Shono, Mali Driano, Rave Hikari, Tao Shono, Malinaa-Zeuki Maricko, Zeeke Maricko, Sakiko Shogo, and Zachariah Shogo. These eight sweepers are known as the Elemental Sweepers because they use the powers of the elements to help them catch criminals.

It's been four years since the fall of the Zero Numbers and Sven Vollfied has retired as a sweeper. He is not taking care of his adoptive daughter Eve, a girl who was cloned from the scientist Tearju Lunatique. Tearju, a bad cook and a very smart woman offered Eve to come and live with her, but Eve declined. Eve wanted to live with Sven and pursue her dreams of becoming a better sweeper then her old rival Train Heartnet.

There is a new enemy in the world now and they are known as A.E.C. (Anti-Elemental Criminals). This new crime syndicate use the powers of the elements for evil. Sadly, nothing is known of these criminals and they have attacked many Sweeper bases. As a result of these attacks many sweepers have died and Sephiria Arks has promised to do her best to stop A.E.C. She has requested Train, The Elemental Sweepers, Eve, Rinslet, Tearju, and Sven to help her and the Chronos Numbers to stop A.E.C. Though, Sven declined many times, Eve finally convinced him to join so he could protect her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Welcome Kimiko, Mali, Tao, Rave, Train, Eve, Sven, Tearju, and Rinslet to the new Chronos Headquarters. Thank you for coming to this meeting of the Chronos and Sweeper Alliance. Even though the Chronos Numbers are the ones who pay the Sweepers for the bounties," A woman with blonde hair, a blue dress suit, and black heels. She was 1 or Sephiria Arks.

"This better be good. I seriously want to back at home resting," Sven said. Sven was wearing a green suit and had green hair.

"SVEN!" Eve screamed. Eve was a young girl about fifteen and was wearing all black.

"What Eve? I'm just saying I'm only here so I can protect you," Sven said.

"You said you wanted to protect me, even though I can defend my self," Eve mumbled.

Sephiria shook her head and looked at Train who now had hair about to his shoulder and was wearing a blue suit. She then looked over and saw a young man in a black jacket, black jeans, and a dark blue shirt. There was a young girl with brown hair, a blue dress, and ice blue boots. Sephiria was curious who these two were until she realized that they were a part of the Elemental Sweepers.

"So Train, I noticed you drew your hair out. Honestly you look funny with longer hair," Sephiria said.

"Sephi, don't make fun of my hair," Train said.

"You know Sephiria is right. Though I have longer hair then anyone here," said a young man with long greenish-black hair, a black suit, and a mantle in his hands.

"Oh, hey Shao Lee," Sephiria said.

"Hey, Sephiria. Umm, oh hey Sven, Eve, and Mrs. Hasard," Shao Lee said with a smile.

"Shao Lee, I've never liked you anyways," Train said, "I've been thinking of cutting my hair anyways."

"Now that hurts Train," Shao Lee said sarcastically.

"Now, that's enough. Anyways we need to talk about the mission that is going to happen in two days. There will be three teams, The Elemental Sweepers, Train, Eve, Sven, Tearju, and Rinslet, and finally the Chronos Numbers. These teams will be assigned different things. The Elemental Sweepers will be the back up team, Train's team will be the main arsenal team, and the Chronos team will provide the information of where the A.E.C. is," Sephiria said.

"Aww, I don't get to be on Jenos's team?" Rinslet complained.

"Don't fret Rinslet, you have Sven, Train, and I to be with," Eve said with a smile.

Rinslet smiled and then left the room and got her stuff ready. The rest of the others went with her to get their stuff. A few minutes later when they came back into the meeting hall they saw all of the Chronos Numbers. Kimiko saw the canine and had an awe look on her face. Mali noticed and giggled a little bit. Tao, Kimiko's brother flung his arm around his sister and nearly chocked her. Kimiko elbowed him and he fell backwards.

"Sephiria, are you sure these four teenagers are ready for this?" Anubis, the canine asked.

"Yes, Anubis. These four are the best sweepers there are, well behind Train, Sven, and Eve of course," Sephiria said.

"Whatever you say ma'am," Anubis said.

It took Sephiria and Belze about two hours to explain everything that was going to be needed for the mission. Kimiko was the first to be ready for the mission, Tao was the last of them to be ready. Once everyone was ready, they each got into three different cars. Train's team got into the first car, Kimiko's team got into the second car, and The Chronos Numbers minus Anubis got into the third car. Anubis ran along the side of the first car.

"Should I lead the way Sephiria?" Anubis asked over a walkie-talkie.

"Yes, you may show Sven the way to the latest city that has been attacked by the A.E.C.," Sephiria answered.

Rave, Mali, and Tao were sleeping in the car since Kimiko was stuck driving the car. Train was sleeping in the car he was in and Eve was reading the book Storm Thief. Rinslet and Jenos were talking over the phone and suddenly Anubis stopped in front of a gate leading into the city. All three of the drivers slammed their foot on the breaks and Sven nearly hit Anubis. In the result of this Rinslet lost her grip on her cell phone and it hit Train in the back of the head. Train suddenly woke up and starred at Rinslet. He then picked up her phone and tossed it out of the window.

"TRAIN!" Rinslet screamed.

"You deserve it Rins," Train said, "That's the 15,000 time I've been hit in the head by your cell phone and I got really tired of it."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rinslet got very angry when Train threw her cell phone out the window and started to punch him in the head. Train was holding his head and after Rinslet was done punching him he had a huge bump on the top of his head. Sven and Eve were both laughing at Train. Tearju was just sitting there staring at the screen of her laptop. Then suddenly she found a site that showed all the damages of the cities that where attacked by the A.E.C.

"Hey guys, I found some pictures of the damaged cities," She said.

"What cities were attacked Tearju?" Sven asked.

"Umm, lets see. There's Delsore, Granifor, Jinelat, and Corika," Tearju read off of her laptop screen.

"Did you say Delsore Tearju?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, why Eve?" Tearju replied.

"That's the city where Sven and I were going to go next month for vacation," Eve said.

Just then, a huge explosion went off in the city the three cars where parked in front of. It startled everyone of them and they all nearly jumped through the roofs of the cars. Mali was the only one who stayed asleep and Kimiko had to wake her up.

"MALI! Wake up now!!!" Kimiko screamed.

"Huh? What's going on Kimiko?" Mali asked as she was waking up.

"A huge explosion just went off and you are the only one who wasn't phased by it," Kimiko explained to Mali.

"Dang, I must really be a sound sleeper then," Mali half joked, "But, we seriously need to figure out what's going on."

Just then a fourth car came speeding by the other cars. It was driven by Sakiko, a member of the Elemental Sweepers. The car stopped right beside Kimiko's car and one of the windows was rolling down.

"Kimiko, Mali, Rave, Tao did you hear that explosion?" Zachariah, Sakiko's twin brother asked.

"Yeah, Zachariah and what took you guys so long?" Kimiko asked.

"Malinaa took forever trying to find her bow and arrows," Zachariah explained.

"Don't blame me Zachariah!" Malinaa, the girl behind him said, "It took you forever to charge your laptop."

The two of them started arguing until Sakiko smacked her brother in the back of the head. Zachariah rubbed his head and then looked back over to Kimiko.

"Kim, we need to get orders from Miss Arks in order to start this mission," Zachariah said.

"I know Zachariah," Kimiko said, "But, I don't have a walkie-talkie to contact her."

Out of nowhere Sephiria walked up between Sakiko's and Kimiko's cars. She crouched down and gave both Zachariah and Kimiko a piece of paper. The piece of paper had the instructions for the Elemental Sweepers. Zachariah and Kimiko read the papers out-loud to the people in their cars.

"You two go inside the city after Train and the others. Then the Chronos Numbers will find a safe building to go in and get the information you will need to know in order to find the A.E.C.," Sephiria explained.

"Okay, will due ma'am," Kimiko and Zachariah both said in unison.

"Alright, I'll give Train these instructions as well," Sephiria said, "I just hope we're able to stop the A.E.C. before it's too late."

As Sephiria said that she walked away from the two vehicles. She walked up to Train's car and gave Sven instructions to enter the city as soon as she cut the chain on the gate off. Sephiria waited until she thought everyone was ready to cut the chain off the gate. As she was sure that everyone was ready, she used her sword and cut the chain off.

When she did that Sven drove into the city and was followed by Kimiko and Sakiko's cars. After the three cars went by Belze drove up in the car that held all of the Chronos Numbers, minus Anubis. Sephiria got into the passengers side of the car and Belze drove into the city.

The city was pretty much leveled right now and was evacuated by the government. Though the city was leveled, there were about three steel buildings. The Chronos Numbers chose one of those steel buildings to use as a safe house while they were in the city.

Train, Sven, Rinslet, Eve, and Tearju all got out of the car was walked towards the town square. They saw an explosive device at the top of the fountain. Eve could tell that the devise was about to explode and ran behind a pillar. Train, Sven, Rinslet, and Tearju all did the same.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What was that!?" Sven exclaimed.

"I don't know Sven. It destroyed the town square," Train said.

"I'm going to see what that was," Eve said, "Everyone stay back."

"Eve!" Tearju screamed, "Be careful!"

Eve walked up to the spot where the fountain was a few minutes ago and notice a card with "A.E.C." written on it. She picked it up and noticed it was on the back of a picture of a bounty. The bounty picture was of Creed Disketh from four years ago. Suddenly, the card caught fire and Eve was forced to drop it so she wasn't burned. Eve ran back to Tearju, Sven, Rinslet, and Train.

"There was a "calling card" where the fountain used to be," Eve said, "It was on the back of Creed's bounty from four years back."

"You mean when the Sweeper Alliance was formed?" Sven asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Eve said, "The card caught fire before I could bring it over here."

"Strange," Tearju said, "Why would they want the "calling card" to catch fire?"

"I don't know," Eve said, "I was able to read the fine print on the side that said A.E.C. It said, 'We will destroy every city we have to in order to find what we want."

"That's a little strange," Train said, "Why did they put that on the back of a picture of Creed?"

"Maybe Creed is a member of the A.E.C." Tearju suggested, "It would make some sense."

Rinslet suddenly disappeared. She was walking through the city and saw what she thought to be Echidna Parass. Rinslet ran that way, but when she got there Echidna was no where to be seen. Maybe she used her 'Gate' power, Rinslet thought.

Meanwhile with the Elemental Sweepers. Kimiko, Mali, Tao, Rave, Malinaa-Zeuki, Zeeke, Sakiko, and Zachariah were searching for some signs of the A.E.C. Kimiko saw that there was a book in the middle of the street. She walked up to it and just as she was about to kneel down and pick it up, it exploded.

"AAHH!" She screamed as she fell backwards.

"KIMIKO!" Mali screamed, "Are you okay!?"

"Ngh, yeah I'm okay," Kimiko said as got up, "Just a little startled."

"That's good little sis," Tao said as he hugged his sister.

"Umm guys," Sakiko said, "There's a "calling card".

Sakiko picked the card up and flipped it. The "calling card" was on the back of a bounty picture of Echidna Parass. As she was about to show the others the card caught on fire. Sakiko reacted late and her fingers got a little burnt.

"Ouch," she said, "Why would anyone want a "calling card to catch fire?"

"I don't know Kiko," Zachariah said.

"Zachariah!" Sakiko screamed, "I told you a million times not to call me that!"

Zachariah tried to apologize, but Sakiko was already hitting him with her sandal. Kimiko, Mali, Rave, Tao, Malinaa-Zeuki, and Zeeke were all laughing. As they were preoccupied by Sakiko and Zachariah fighting, another huge explosion happened. The eight of them were all startled by it and realized that the Chronos Numbers where in one of the remaining buildings.

"I hope they weren't in that building that just collapsed," Kimiko said.

"Lets go make sure they're okay Kim," Mali said.

"Right," Kimiko said as she started running towards the building.

The others followed Kimiko and when they got there, they saw another calling card. This time it was on a blank piece of paper and it caught fire before anyone of them could pick it up.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What just happened!?" Malinaa screamed all of a sudden.

"I don't know Malinaa. I just hope we figure out who the members of the A.E.C. are," Zeeke said.

"I think Echidna Parass and Creed Disketh are members, but I don't know who the other members are," Kimiko said.

Kimiko went to walk away when a man in a blue suit walked in front of her. He had a deep scare on his left eye. The man had a logo on the jacket of his suit. Kimiko looked at the logo and saw that is was an "A.E.C." logo. Kimiko's face went somber and Kimiko walked back slowly. Mali walked up to Kimiko and asked her what was wrong.

"That man over there has a A.E.C. logo on it," Kimiko mumbled.

"WHAT!?" Mali said in an astonished voice.

"Hmm, what's the matter young ladies?" the man asked them.

"Who are you!?" Mali asked.

"Why, I'm Joseph Lokiso," he said, "Leader of the Anti-Elemental Criminals."

Kimiko and Mali ran back to Rave, Tao, Malinaa-Zeuki, Zeeke, Sakiko, and Zachariah. When they ran by the others were confused and then they finally realized that Kimiko and Mali were running away from a member of the A.E.C.

"Kimiko, Mali!" Sakiko screamed as she was running, "Who is that man?"

"He said his name was Joseph Lokiso, the leader of A.E.C.," Kimiko said.

"So he must be the one behind the explosions in this city," Rave said, "Let me take care of him."

"NOO RAVE!" Kimiko screamed as she stopped running.

Rave stopped and started walking towards Joseph. Kimiko ran up to Rave and pulled him away. She told him to stop what he was doing, but Rave was too focus on attacking Joseph.

"Grr," Kimiko said and she karate chopped him in the back of the neck, "That should knock you out for a few hours. Tao help me with Rave!"

"Right sis," Tao said as he walked up to Kimiko and helped her carry Rave.

Tao looked up and noticed that Joseph was no longer there. In fact, he noticed that there was a card where Joseph once stood. The card exploded ten seconds later and revealed a communicator in the ruble. Mali, Sakiko, Malinaa-Zeuki, Zeeke, and Zachariah stopped running. They walked up to Kimiko, Rave, and Tao who where trying to lift Rave up.

Rave seemed to be a little heavy for the two of them. Zachariah helped them and Malinaa walked on the ruble and picked up the communicator.

"Muhahahahahahaha!" a voice on the other end of the communicator said, "Looks like I ran into the Elemental Sweepers. Not that I was a bit worried or anything."

"Gaah, this man sounds soo pompous," Malinaa-Zeuki said as she put the in walked back to the others.

She put the communicator in a small bag and gave it to Kimiko. Kimiko looked at the devise and noticed that it was a Chronos Number invention.

"I wonder if Joseph was a member of the Chronos Numbers at one time," She said.

Zeeke looked over his shoulder to see Sephiria and the other Chronos Numbers walking their way. Sephiria was the first to be there and explained that they found out that the leader of the Chronos Numbers was a rookie member five years ago. She then continued on to say that Joseph convinced his son Jacobi to join him in the act of blowing up cities.

"So, it's like a father and son crime," Mali said after hearing this.

"Yes, but there are now five members," Belze said, "those five members are Joseph Lokiso, Jacobi Lokiso, Keeney Konis, and two old members of the Apostles, Creed Disketh and Echidna Parass."

"Maybe that's why we found a "calling card" on the back of a bounty picture of Echidna," Sakiko said, "Sadly it caught fire before I could take a picture of it."

"Hey guys!" screamed Rinslet as she, Train, Sven, Eve, and Tearju were running their way, "We found a "calling card" on the back of Creed's old bounty picture."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So, the only two active Apostle members are Creed and Echidna," Kimiko said as she sat on the ground.

"Yeah," Sephiria said, "We should be going soon though. Who knows who will come around the corner."

Once Sephiria said that, the Chronos Numbers, Elemental Sweepers, Train, Eve, Sven, Rinslet, and Tearju started walking towards the four cars. Once they got to the cars, one of the cars exploded.

"What the h311!?" Kimiko screamed.

"They got to our cars," Mali screamed, "Great now we have no way in getting home."

"Gah!" Rave said as he woke up, "What's going on?"

"The A.E.C. got to our cars and blew them up," Sakiko said, "We have no way in getting home now. I seriously hate those criminals."

"Well, not exactly Sakiko," Sephiria said, "They only got one of the cars. Kimiko, you're the only one who is resistant to fire."

"Let me guess you want me to make sure there are no more explosive devices in our cars," Kimiko said.

Sephiria nodded her head and Kimiko put up a wind shield around her and walked towards the cars. Kimiko walked past the car that was on fire. When she got to the second car, the one she was driving, she noticed that there was a message on the wind shield. The message said "Miss Shono, I know your parents and I know you're a friend of my daughters Janit and Geena. Please tell them I love them dearly. -Joseph Lokiso-". Kimiko thought the message was cheesy, but she didn't know how Joseph knew her parents.

"Tao, do you know how Joseph would know mom and dad?" she asked her brother.

"No, Kim I don't know," Tao said, "Wait! Is he Geena and Janit's dad?"

"Yeah, well according to this note he loft on the car windshield," Kimiko said, "Their mother said that their father and brother died in a fire five years ago. I guess that wasn't the entire truth."

"I guess not," Tao said.

Kimiko walked back over to the others and handed Sephiria the note. Sephiria took the note and read it carefully. She noticed that the note was on the back of a newspaper article. Though, the newspaper article was printed on normal computer paper. The article was about a fire that happened five years ago.

"Kimiko, Tao this article is about the fire that happened five years ago," Sephiria said.

"You mean the fire that Keyanna thought Jacobi and Joseph died in?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, this article states two people dieing," Sephiria said, "Joseph Lokiso and Jacobi Lokiso."

"Dang!" Mali said, "What a huge controversy."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Mali giggled after she said that and then she apologized about it. Kimiko smiled at Mali and then sat on the ground. Malinaa took an arrow out of her arrow bag and started to twill it. Zeeke was worried that his sister would drop the arrow and the arrow's tip would land on his toe. He was being cautious because of this thought.

"Malinaa will you be careful." he suggested.

"Aww, come on Zeeke," Malinaa said as she stopped twirling her arrow, "I'm bored out of my mind. Cut me some slack."

"Malinaa, you could accidentally stab someone with your arrows," Zeeke said, "They're razor sharp."

"Zeeke, I've been using bow and arrows for six years," Malinaa said, "I know how to handle the arrows.

This argument went on for about ten minutes until Sephiria stopped the two of them. Eve was back to reading a new book, this time it was called Vampirates: Tides and Terror. Rinslet looked at Eve and sighed. Jenos wrapped his arms around Rinslet, but Rinslet pushed him away. Train laughed at Rinslet and Jenos, Tearju smacked him in the back of the head.

"Train that's rude!" she exclaimed.

"Ouch!" Train screamed, "That hurt like hell!"

Sven laughed at Train and then walked away. Shao Lee used his mantel to put out the car that was on fire. Anubis was just sitting there, Belze was spinning his spear and almost hit Train in the head.

"Oopes, sorry Train," he said as she stopped spinning his spear.

"YOU ARE NOT!!" Train screamed at Belze.

Sephiria tried to prevent them from fighting, but was unable to. Just then, a young girl with pink hair started running their way. She was wearing a white shirt, white skirt, and white shoes. She seemed to look like a nurse, she had her up in a bun too.

"Umm, is Kimiko Shono here?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm Kimiko," Kimiko said was she walked up.

"KIM!" the girl said in a happy voice, "It's me Janit!!!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Janit?" Kimiko asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for my father and brother," Janit explained, "I saw then outside of the window of my house four days ago. I followed my dad here."

"Ahh, I was going to say because your mom told you that your father and brother died in that fire," Kimiko said.

"You know, I could probably help you guys in defeated my father and brother," Janit said, "They abandoned my mom, Geena, and myself so many years ago."

"Do you have any special abilities?" Sephiria asked, "As in healing since you are wearing an outfit that makes you look like a nurse."

"Umm, yeah about that," Janit said embarrass, "I have the ability to heal others, but right now I can only heal small wounds."

"Ahh," Sephiria said.

Kimiko, Janit, and Tao started talking to each other and Sephiria decided that Janit would make a great addition to the team. She told Kimiko, Tao, and the others about it. It made Janit, Kimiko, and Tao really happy too.

Out of nowhere, there was a huge earthquake just a few miles away. The earthquake's after shock happened just a few seconds after the initial earthquake. Rinslet fell on top of Jenos, which knocked him out. Train was laughing really hard at this, he fell and his butt. Eve and Tearju both giggled at Train's fall. Sven just smirked.

"HELP ME!" a voice called for help.

"Where are you!?" Sakiko called out.

"I'm stuck under this tree that fell down during the earthquake," the voice screamed. It seemed to be a young woman's voice.

Sven ran towards the voice and noticed it was that woman who was always at the café's that he, Train, and Eve visited. The young woman's name was Taunya, she was a waitress at every café the three stopped at. Sven thought she was just stalking them, but she claimed she liked to move.

"Old Geezer, help me out please," Taunya said.

"Grr, I'm not that old!" Sven said.

"You're a lot older then me!" Taunya yelled.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"**Sven just help her!" Tearju cried.**

"**Fine Tearju," Sven said as he helped Taunya up.**

"**Thank you old man!" Taunya said as she hugged Sven.**

**Sven forced her off of him and Taunya sat on the ground holding a locket. She started to cry. When Sven asked her what was wrong, she just said that the locket belonged to her little sister Aisu.**

"**Aisu was visiting me while she was on vacation," Taunya said, "Two days ago a man from the Anti-Elemental Criminals showed up in the restaurant I was working at. He talked to Aisu and when I wasn't looking, he kidnapped her."**

**Taunya started to cry again, this time it was even harder. She started to hiccup because she was crying so hard. Tearju kneeled down and gave Taunya a tissue. Taunya took the tissue and started to wipe her eyes.**

"**Please find my little sister," She pleaded to Sephiria, "And let me come along. I'm a great cook and when needed I can be a good fighter."**

"**Come on Sephiria!" Kimiko said, "Taunya seriously wants to help save her sister. You can't prevent her from saving her sister. You do know that if you say no, then she'll just follow us. It'd be a lot easier just having her come with us and not having her follow us."**

"**Alright," Sephiria said, "Taunya you may come along, but on two conditions. One, you must be able to cook for twenty. Two, you must be able to defend yourself as long as possible."**

"**Alright!" Taunya said, "I'll do my best to make you happy Miss Arks."**

**After that, Taunya put the locket in her pocket and got ready to go with Sephiria and the others. Sven wasn't so thrilled about this though. He thought it was a waste of time to have Taunya with them, plus he didn't want to here her saying "Old Man" every time she talked to him. But, sadly he had no choice in the matter. He was stuck with Taunya either way.**

"**Everyone come here please," Sephiria said, "I need to talk to all of you at once."**

**Everyone walked up to Sephiria and she started to fill them in on their new mission. She told Kimiko, Mali, Rave, Tao, Malinaa-Zeuki, Zeeke, Sakiko, and Zachariah that Janit would be on their team. The eight of them had no arguments about this decision. Sephiria told Train, Sven, Eve, Rinslet, and Tearju that Taunya would be on their team. The only one who had a complaint was Sven because he was tired of being called and old man by Taunya. She then got to telling them about their next mission.**

**Once Sephiria was done telling them their mission, she got a book out. The book was a log book telling her who was on which team. Kimiko and her team was to be the ones to infiltrate the A.E.C. base, Train's team was to back them up, and the Chronos Numbers were to provide them with the blueprints of the building.**

**The three teams went off and when they got to the A.E.C. base Kimiko's team went through the front door. They knew exactly where every security camera was, well so they thought. Jacobi Lokiso noticed Janit running through the main wing in the security room. He pressed an alarm button, which was a sign for Train's team to run inside the base and help them. Taunya used her serving pan as a weapon.**

**She threw it at one of the guards and knocked him out cold. Tearju was using a tazing gun that knocked the guards out as soon as a bullet hit the guards. Train used his Hades, Sven used his brief case gun thing, and Eve used her Angel feather darts.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 4**

"What just happened!?" Malinaa screamed all of a sudden.

"I don't know Malinaa. I just hope we figure out who the members of the A.E.C. are," Zeeke said.

"I think Echidna Parass and Creed Disketh are members, but I don't know who the other members are," Kimiko said.

Kimiko went to walk away when a man in a blue suit walked in front of her. He had a deep scare on his left eye. The man had a logo on the jacket of his suit. Kimiko looked at the logo and saw that is was an "A.E.C." logo. Kimiko's face went somber and Kimiko walked back slowly. Mali walked up to Kimiko and asked her what was wrong.

"That man over there has a A.E.C. logo on it," Kimiko mumbled.

"WHAT!?" Mali said in an astonished voice.

"Hmm, what's the matter young ladies?" the man asked them.

"Who are you!?" Mali asked.

"Why, I'm Joseph Lokiso," he said, "Leader of the Anti-Elemental Criminals."

Kimiko and Mali ran back to Rave, Tao, Malinaa-Zeuki, Zeeke, Sakiko, and Zachariah. When they ran by the others were confused and then they finally realized that Kimiko and Mali were running away from a member of the A.E.C.

"Kimiko, Mali!" Sakiko screamed as she was running, "Who is that man?"

"He said his name was Joseph Lokiso, the leader of A.E.C.," Kimiko said.

"So he must be the one behind the explosions in this city," Rave said, "Let me take care of him."

"NOO RAVE!" Kimiko screamed as she stopped running.

Rave stopped and started walking towards Joseph. Kimiko ran up to Rave and pulled him away. She told him to stop what he was doing, but Rave was too focus on attacking Joseph.

"Grr," Kimiko said and she karate chopped him in the back of the neck, "That should knock you out for a few hours. Tao help me with Rave!"

"Right sis," Tao said as he walked up to Kimiko and helped her carry Rave.

Tao looked up and noticed that Joseph was no longer there. In fact, he noticed that there was a card where Joseph once stood. The card exploded ten seconds later and revealed a communicator in the ruble. Mali, Sakiko, Malinaa-Zeuki, Zeeke, and Zachariah stopped running. They walked up to Kimiko, Rave, and Tao who where trying to lift Rave up.

Rave seemed to be a little heavy for the two of them. Zachariah helped them and Malinaa walked on the ruble and picked up the communicator.

"Muhahahahahahaha!" a voice on the other end of the communicator said, "Looks like I ran into the Elemental Sweepers. Not that I was a bit worried or anything."

"Gaah, this man sounds soo pompous," Malinaa-Zeuki said as she put the in walked back to the others.

She put the communicator in a small bag and gave it to Kimiko. Kimiko looked at the devise and noticed that it was a Chronos Number invention.

"I wonder if Joseph was a member of the Chronos Numbers at one time," She said.

Zeeke looked over his shoulder to see Sephiria and the other Chronos Numbers walking their way. Sephiria was the first to be there and explained that they found out that the leader of the Chronos Numbers was a rookie member five years ago. She then continued on to say that Joseph convinced his son Jacobi to join him in the act of blowing up cities.

"So, it's like a father and son crime," Mali said after hearing this.

"Yes, but there are now five members," Belze said, "those five members are Joseph Lokiso, Jacobi Lokiso, Keeney Konis, and two old members of the Apostles, Creed Disketh and Echidna Parass."

"Maybe that's why we found a "calling card" on the back of a bounty picture of Echidna," Sakiko said, "Sadly it caught fire before I could take a picture of it."

"Hey guys!" screamed Rinslet as she, Train, Sven, Eve, and Tearju were running their way, "We found a "calling card" on the back of Creed's old bounty picture."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"**How are we going to get to my dad's office if we can only use the stairs?" Janit asked.**

"**I don't know Janit," Kimiko said, "I have an idea though."**

"**What's your idea?" Rave asked.**

"**Sakiko can teleport us to his office," Kimiko explained.**

"**But, Kim!" Sakiko said, "I've never teleported nine people all at once before, including myself."**

"**Well, then teleport three people first and come back here and teleport the remaining four people," Mali said.**

"**I'll try my best," Sakiko said, "Everyone hold onto each other."**

**Kimiko, Mali, and Rave held onto each other and then Sakiko teleported them to outside of Joseph's office. She teleported back and then teleported Malinaa, Zeeke, Janit, and Zachariah to outside of Joseph's office. When she teleported the remaining four she noticed that Kimiko, Mali, and Rave had already gone inside of Joseph's office. Sakiko, Janit, Malinaa, Zeeke, and Zachariah ran into Joseph's office. They found Kimiko, Mali, and Rave trying to fight off Joseph's guard. Aisu was in a corner trying to stay out of the fight. Janit ran up to Aisu, only to be blocked by her father.**

"**MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" she screamed.**

"**Not gonna happen Janny," Joseph said as he blocked Janit.**

"**I told you that only mom and Geena could call me that!" Janit screamed.**

"**Grr, stubborn as always," Joseph said.**

**Aisu got up and kicked Joseph in the back. Joseph fell forward towards Janit, Janit moved out of the way and Joseph fell to the ground. Aisu then ran up to Janit and pleaded to her to take her to Taunya. Janit agreed to after they got done fighting Joseph's guards. Janit went to take Aisu away from Joseph, but was knocked out by Keeney.**

"**Janit!" Sakiko screamed as she saw Janit fall to the ground.**

"**Muhahahahahahaha!" Keeney started to laugh.**

**Just then, Taunya came barging in with her serving pan. She threw the pan at Keeney, who got hit in the head. Keeney fell backwards and was out cold. Aisu ran up to Taunya and hugged her.**

"**Thank goodness you're here big sis," Aisu said.**

"**Of course," Taunya said, "Why would I not come to save my little sister?"**

"**I guess you have a point sis," Aisu said.**

"**Of course I do," Taunya smiled, "We need to get out of here before Joseph and that freaky looking girl wakes up."**

**Once everyone was done fighting Joseph's guards, they ran out of the building. Zachariah ran out with Janit over his shoulder since she was still out cold. Janit soon woke up after they entered the stair way. She told Zachariah to let her down so she didn't slow everyone down. He did so and Janit ran quickly down the stairs. Though they were running fast, they were confronted by Jacobi and ten guards.**

"**You're not leaving this place with Aisu," Jacobi demanded.**

"**You're not gonna get my little sister!" Taunya screamed.**

**As she said that, Train, Eve, Sven, Rinslet, and Tearju came barging in through a door. The door hit Jacobi, which knocked him out. The guards couldn't get to them because Sven was holding the door open. Kimiko, Mali, Rave, Tao, Janit, Malinaa, Zeeke, Sakiko, Zachariah, Taunya, and Aisu all ran through the door. Once everyone was through the door Sven closed the door shut and broke the door knob off.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**The guards had a hard time getting the door open since Sven had broken it off. Finally Jacobi used his blaster gun and blaster the door off. The guards were all dumbfounded. Jacobi just chuckled and walked through the door.**

**Meanwhile with the good guys. Kimiko, Mali, Tao, Rave, Janit, Malinaa, Zeeke, Sakiko, Zachariah, Aisu, Taunya, Train, Eve, Sven, Rinslet, and Tearju were still running down the series of stairs. There were approximately 2,000,000 stairs in the whole building. They only had about two floors to go down, but it was still a lot of stairs.**

"**Gosh, we've been running down these stairs for about twenty minutes," Zeeke was complaining.**

"**Zeeke!" Malinaa screamed, "Quit complaining!"**

"**Malinaa, Zeeke stop fighting!" Kimiko screamed loudly.**

**After Kimiko screamed the whole building started to shake. Everyone was surprised, especially Kimiko. They all started to run down the stairs faster and faster. The stairs started to collapse behind the group. Malinaa jumped off the ledge of the stairs and was surprisingly caught by Jenos. He smiled and let Malinaa down. Sephiria walked through the door that led to the building lobby.**

"**Everyone jump down one by one!" Jenos called, "I'll catch you all!"**

**The first to jump was Rinslet, she was caught by Jenos. Train then jumped next and landed on the ground like a cat. Sven jumped and landed on his butt, Eve grew wings and took Tearju down. Taunya and Aisu both jumped at the same time and landed on their feet. Kimiko used her wind ability to bring her, Mali, Rave, and Tao to the ground. Sakiko teleported herself, Zeeke, Malinaa, and Zachariah to the ground.**

"**Okay, I guess that works too," Jenos said.**

"**Come everyone!" Sephiria called, "We need to get out of here immediately."**

**Everyone ran out of the building as it started to collapse. They all thought that Jacobi, Keeney, Joseph, and the other A.E.C. members that were in the building had died. They were wrong though.**

**Keeney had woken up before the building started to collapse. She used her shadow powers to transport Jacobi and Joseph out of the building to safety. Creed and Echidna were waiting at a restaurant five miles away from the building. They were still able to see the building collapse. They also thought that Jacobi, Keeney, and Joseph perished in the building. But, suddenly Keeney, Jacobi, and Joseph appeared behind them.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Uhh, Joseph, Keeney, Jacobi it's good to see that the three of you are safe and sound," Creed said as he turned around.

"Oh shut up Creed," Keeney said harshly.

"Now now Keeney, there's no need to scream at Creed," Joseph said.

"I'm sorry sir," Keeney complained, "It's just that Creed and Echidna could of helped us instead of being here on a date. Plus, I'm ticked off that we almost died back there."

Keeney stormed off and Jacobi and Joseph sighed. Keeney was frustrated since Creed and Echidna were only recruited because of them being part of the Apostles of the Stars four years ago. They don't even have their tao powers anymore. Keeney turned a corner and bumped into a girl who was trying to hack into a security lock.

"Who are you?" Keeney asked.

"WHAT!?" the girl said after Keeney startled her, "Who are you?"

"I asked you first," Keeney said.

"Fine," the girl said, "The names Techno Hikari."

"I want your real name and not just a silly nickname," Keeney ordered.

"Alright," Hikari said, "My real name is Hikari Hiroja."

"You mean the girl with the "techno fingers"?" Keeney asked.

Hikari smiled and leaned against the glass. Keeney walked over to her and used her shadow powers. She brought Hikari to Joseph, Jacobi, Echidna, and Creed. Hikari was startled by this, especially when she saw Creed and Echidna.

"You two people blew my apartment up four years ago," she screamed, "Why am I here!?"

"Because you have the abilities to control technology," Keeney said.

"You mean like a techno path?" Hikari asked.

"Well, not exactly," Joseph said, "A techno path can create any kind of technology and control it. You can only control it Miss Hiroja."

"I'm not joining the A.E.C.," Hikari screamed.

"You will if you know what's good for you," Jacobi threatened Hikari.

"What if I run?" Hikari asked.

"I'll blast a hole in your back with my blaster gun," Jacobi said.

"You jerk!" Hikari screamed.

"Echidna shut this girl up," Creed said as he covered his ears with his hands.

"Right, honey," Echidna said and she gagged Hikari and tied her hands behind her back.

Keeney used her powers to transport her, Jacobi, Joseph, Echidna, Creed, and Hikari to the underground sewers. Hikari passed out from the stench of the sewers. Everyone else put handkerchiefs over the mouths so they wouldn't passed out.

They walked around the sewers until they got to a manhole. Joseph climbed up the ladder and pushed the manhole cover off. He, followed by Keeney, Jacobi, Echidna, and Creed carrying the unconscious Hikari. They were standing in front of a small abandoned shack that seemed to be the A.E.C.'s secondary hideout.

Hikari soon work up and started to kick Creed in the back. Creed threw her off his back and she landed on her butt. She got up and used her abilities to control an electric knife to cut the duct tape off of her wrists. Hikari then removed the gag and tried to kick Creed who blocked her leg easily. Keeney then walked up and put a permanent A.E.C. tattoo on Hikari's neck.

"OUCH!" Hikari screamed, "What the hell did you do!?"

"I put an official A.E.C. membership tattoo on your neck," Keeney said, "You are officially an A.E.C. member."

"AGAINST MY WILL!" Hikari screamed.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Hush, you little brat," Keeney shouted.

"NO!" Hikari yelled, "I'm not staying here!"

Keeney shook her head and Jacobi dragged Hikari into a locked room. Hikari sat in a corner and was greeted by a young man with a mask over his face. The young man seemed to be smiling because his eyes were squinted.

"My name is Steeke," the young man said.

"Steeke?" Hikari asked, "That's a strange name for someone."

"Well, my real name is Stephen Gojk," Steeke explained.

"STEPHEN!" Hikari said happily, "It's me your neighbor, Hikari Hiroja."

"Hikari Smoke!" Steeke joked.

"Stephen, I don't like that nickname," Hikari said, "I never did."

"I know Kari," Steeke said, "Long time no see."

"Yeah," Hikari said with a smile.

The two of them talked to each other and how they managed to survive their apartment building blown up. Hikari told Steeke that she was in the lobby when the building exploded. Steeke told Hikari that he was working in the boiler room with his father at the time.

"So how did you get your powers Kari?" Steeke asked.

"I guess because I was trying to debug the lobby computer when everything happened," Hikari said, "What about you?"

"A gas tank exploded in front of me when everything happened," Steeke said, "So, I guess that's how I got my powers of knock-out-gas."

"Gross," Hikari said as she covered her mouth.

"Don't worry Kari," Steeke said, "This mask I'm wearing prevents me from knocking anyone out."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"**Ahh!" Janit screamed.**

"**What's wrong Janit?" Kimiko asked.**

"**My ankle," Janit said, "I think I twisted it."**

**Belze bent down next to Janit and Kimiko and looked at Janit's ankle. He noticed that is was bruising quickly.**

"**Shoot!" Belze said, "Sephiria, that girl Keeney was trying to control Janit just a few moments ago."**

"**What!?" Janit cried, "What's going to happen to me?"**

"**I don't know miss. He have to get her to a doctor," Belze said.**

"**But, I have the ability to heal small wounds," Janit said, "Wouldn't I be able to get rid of this bruise?"**

"**No," Sephiria said, "If you used it on that bruise, you'd become our enemy."**

**Kimiko, Mali, Rave, and Tao were all scared. Janit was crying hard now. Shao Lee walked up to Sephiria and suggested that there might be some small chance that Janit could remove the bruise.**

"**But Shao Lee, the bruise it the Konis curse," Sephiria said.**

"**Konis cure?" Janit asked.**

**Sephiria nodded and explained that the Konis family were cursed with a spell that the members of the Konis family who gain an elemental power will gain the curse as well. She also explained that the curse had to be removed by a descendent of the Kalimi family.**

"**Kalimi is our mom's maiden name Tao," Kimiko said.**

"**Yeah and our cousin Sillia is an intern at the hospital in the town she lives in," Tao said.**

"**Where is this town Kimiko?" Sephiria asked.**

"**About a hour south from here," Kimiko said.**

"**Okay," Sephiria said, "We'll set off from here now."**

**Kimiko and Mali helped Janit walk as they walked to the town Sillia lived in. Tao was in front since Kimiko was helping Janit. He was leading them to the village since he knew the way. The only problem was that they had to slide down a steep cliff. Sakiko took Janit and teleported her to the bottom of the cliff. Train and Sven tumbled down the cliff. Taunya and Aisu slid on their serving pans down the cliff.**

**Once everyone was down the cliff, they started to walk to the town. It took them fifteen minutes to get to the village and once they did, they found that the town was being robbed. Sephiria noticed it was by a young man and a young woman. It seemed that they had zap collars around their necks if they didn't steal from the town. The young woman was crying, her tears shorted out the collar and when she got it off she ran and hid in an alley.**

"**Hikari where are you?" the young man asked.**

"**Leave me alone Steeke!" Hikari, the young woman in the alley screamed.**

"**Come one Kari, this is the only way we will be let free from the A.E.C.," Steeke said.**

"**They'll never let us go," Hikari sobbed.**

**Steeke breathed on the collar which seemed to short it out. He took the collar off and walked into the alley. A few seconds later he came out with Hikari. She seemed to be holding a picture of someone. The picture was of her close cousin Sillia, Kimiko and Tao's cousin.**

"**Sillia, coz where are you?" She cried out.**

"**Wait are you Hikari?" Kimiko asked.**

"**Yeah," Hikari said as she turned around, "Kimiko!"**

"**Kari!" Kimiko exclaimed, "Why are you working for the A.E.C."**

**They're forcing Stephen and I to," Hikari explained.**

**Just then, a young woman in a long dress and a jacket came walking up. It seemed to be Sillia, she was limping. It seemed that her leg was broken. Just as she got to Kimiko and Hikari, she collapsed.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"SILLIA!?" Kimiko and Hikari screamed at the same time.

"Hikari, Kimiko, Tao," Sillia moaned, "Help me."

Kimiko, Hikari, and Tao all ran to Sillia who was unconscious. Kimiko looked at her leg and noticed the same bruise on her leg that Janit had. She looked at Tao and sighed. Hikari grabbed a vile out of her pocket and gave it to Kimiko.

"Kim, this is an antidote to the Konis Curse," Hikari said, "Please use it to remove the curse from out cousin. You have to do it because you and Tao are of Kalimi blood too."

"But, You're a member of the Kalimi family too," Kimiko said.

"Yeah, I know," Hikari sighed, "But since I was stamped with this tattoo on my neck, I cannot heal Sillia or Janit."

"Alright," Kimiko said, "Tao lift up Sillia's head."

"Okay," Tao said as he lifted up Sillia's head.

Kimiko poured the liquid into Sillia's mouth. After she did so she checked Sillia's leg, she was relieved to see that the bruise had disappeared. Sillia then woke up and hugged Hikari, Tao, and Kimiko all at the same time. Hikari started to cry since she could not do anything to help Sillia.

"I'm sorry Sillia," Hikari said, "I couldn't help you due to the fact that Keeney Konis stamped my neck with this A.E.C. tattoo."

"No, Hikari you gave me this vile which healed my leg," Sillia reassured Hikari, "Thank you for that and Kimiko, Tao thank you for helping Hikari and I."

Hikari wiped her tears away and smiled. She got up and started to walk away. She was stopped by Sillia however, who gave her a big hug and handed her a card.

"If you ever need me to remove that tattoo off your neck, let me know," Sillia whispered in her ear."

"But Sill, Keeney said that the tattoo couldn't be removed unless I did what they wanted me to do," Hikari said.

"Remember Hikari," Steeke said, "You told me that they'll never let us go. We'll just have to find another way to remove these tattoos from our bodies, so we can live free lives."

"Thank you Steeke," Hikari said.

Hikari and Steeke then walked away and were gone within five seconds. Sillia, Kimiko, and Tao all waved them good-bye.

"That reminds me Sillia," Kimiko said, "Will you be able to heal Janit's leg?"

"Well, if this antidote really worked on me," Sillia said, "I should be able to heal her leg. I will need yours and Tao's help though.

"Will do coz," Kimiko and Tao said at the same time.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

As Kimiko and Tao helped Sillia set everything up to remove the curse from Janit's leg, Sephiria, Mali, Rave, Malinaa, Zeeke, Sakiko, Zachariah, Belze, Shao Lee, Jenos, and Anubis all went exploring in the town. Sillia was in the village's temple surrounded by a circle that would help her remove the curse from Janit's leg.

"Will this hurt?" Janit asked.

"Not unless you make a sudden movement," Sillia said, "Anyways, I can't do anything until Kimiko and Tao get here."

Kimiko and Tao got done getting the supplies that Sillia would need to remove the curse from Janit's leg. The supplies were a paint brush, black ink, and two packages of spell tags.

"We're back Sill," Kimiko said, where do you want us to put the supplies?"

"Just put them near the circle Kimiko and Tao," Sillia said as she got up.

Kimiko, Tao, and Sillia got ready for the cure extraction. They put on these strange looking robes with spell tags on them. The spell tags were to make sure that the curse wouldn't go into their souls.

"Okay, Kimiko write the word "block wall" on two of the spell tags and that wrap them on the opposite sides of the curse mark," Sillia explained.

"Right Sill," Kimiko said as she did what Sillia told her to.

It took two hours to remove the curse mark, but they succeeded. Sillia had destroyed the mark by putting in on a spell tab and burning the spell tag. Janit was passed out, due to the fact of her doing her best not to move. Kimiko, Tao, and Sillia were all laying down on the floor breathing heavily.

"Well, that took forever," Tao did his best to say.

"Heh, you can say that again," Kimiko said.

"Well-" Tao was about to say.

"Don't say it again," Sillia interrupted.


	18. Chapters 17 and 18

**Chapter 17**

Kimiko elbowed Tao in the shoulder and he flinched. Sillia then punched Tao in the arm for flinching. All three of them started to laugh. Just then Janit woke up with a humongous headache.

"Gah!" she screamed, "That hurt like h311!"

"Umm, Janit…" Kimiko started--

"Are you okay?" Sillia finished.

Just then an eight year old girl barged through the temple doors. This girl had pink hair and yellow eyes. She was wearing a green kimono shirt and blue jeans. The girl was wearing sandals and she had a neon blue cast on her left arm.

"Milady Sillia," she said out of breath, "Lilly's Inn's on fire!"

"WHAT!" Sillia and Kimiko screamed.

Kimiko, Sillia, Tao, and the little girl ran out of the temple. They found the inn keeper, Lilly on the ground unconscious. Sillia ran up to her and noticed that she wasn't burned. It seemed that the fire started after Lilly was dragged out of the inn. Kimiko noticed the drag marks on the ground. So, it seemed that someone dragged Lilly out of the inn before the someone had started the fire.

"Kicilly what happened?" Sillia asked the little girl.

"I came to bring Lilly her paper when I found her on the ground," Kicilly explained, "A few seconds later the inn caught on fire."

"Sillia check Lilly's neck," Tao said.

"Why Tao?" Sillia asked as she checked Lilly's neck," NOO! She has the A.E.C. symbol tattooed on her neck."

**Chapter 18**

While they were trying to put out the fire Mali, Rave, and the others came back and started to help them. Mali tried to use her sand powers, but the fire was so hot that the sand turned to glass instantly. She fell the her knees, it seemed that she was worn out.

As they were barely making any progress, Kicilly appeared to be using water to help put out the fire. The thing is, Kicilly didn't have a hose or pale of water. She was using her hands to put the fire out. Sillia looked over her shoulder and noticed Kicilly doing this.

"Kicilly," she mumbled.

Kicilly looked over to Sillia and smiled. Her hair seemed to be dark blue now. It seemed that Kicilly had to ability to draw out powers that was demanded in a certain situation.

Sadly, after only ten or twenty minutes Kicilly fainted. Sephiria ran up to her and picked her up. She put Kicilly next to Sillia and Lilly.

There were a few questions that needed to be answered. But, until they could put out the fire, those questions would have to be left unanswered. Sillia looked at Lilly's neck again and saw that the tattoo was glowing. It was her who started the fire. It seemed that Lilly was knocked out and dragged to the front of the inn. There someone had tattooed the symbol on her neck and was controlling her now.

"Kimiko!" Sillia screamed, "It's Lilly who's controlling the fire….Or at least she's being controlled by the person who put this blasted tattoo on her neck."

"That has to be Echidna," Kimiko said, "She's the only one who could disappeared quickly."


	19. Chapters 19 and 20

Chapter 19

**A few days later, Kimiko, Mali, Tao, Rave, Malinaa, Zeeke, Sakiko, Zachariah, Janit, Sephiria, Belze, Shao Lee, Jenos, Anubis, Train, Rinslet, Sven, Eve, Taunya, and Aisu all went to find the A.E.C. They split into three groups, led by Kimiko, Sephiria, and Train.**

"**Okay, we have to find the A.E.C. immediately if we want to help Lilly," Kimiko, Sephiria, and Train told their groups.**

**Just then, Keeney appeared in front of Kimiko, Echidna appeared in front of Sephiria, and Hikari reluctantly appeared in front of Train. Each girl attacked the group. Even though she did not want to hurt Train and his group, Hikari still attacked them.**

**Keeney and Echidna had no problem attacking the other groups. They each brought the two groups through a portal, whether it be a shadow portal or a normal portal. Hikari was easily beaten by Train and his group.**

"**Please Hikari help us defeat the A.E.C.," Train said, "If you do, then we will do our best to remove the tattoo from yours and Steeke."**

"**Fine," Hikari said, "Follow me. I warn you though, you will need to prepared to fight the A.E.C. and their guards."**

"**We will," Train said all cocky.**

**Hikari led Train and his group to the portal she had used to get to their location. Just as they got to the portal Steeke appeared. He tried to attack them, but Hikari told him to back down. She explained everything to him, he agreed to help Train and the others. Once they got to the other end of the portal they were greeted by Echidna and Sephiria's group. Hikari and Steeke immediately attacked Echidna who opened a portal before they could attack her.**

**The portal led to the prison wing of the building. Hikari did all that she could think of to break out of the cell, but nothing worked. They were stuck there. Hikari was worn out and fainted in Steeke's arms. This was the proof Hikari needed to learn that Steeke really did care about her.**

"**Thank you Steeke," Hikari said before she fainted.**

"**We'll get out of her Kari," Steeke said, "I promise you."**

**Kimiko and her group was fighting Keeney and a group of guards. Kimiko and Mali were fighting Keeney who kept on using her shadow powers to disappear and reappear. Rave and Tao were fighting Keeney's main guard, who had two giant hammers. The guard kept on trying to hit Rave in the head, but Rave was able to knock the guard out by hitting him in the back on the neck with his bö staff.**

**Malinaa, Zeeke, Sakiko, Zachariah, and Janit were fighting the remaining five guards. Once all of the guards and Keeney were defeated Kimiko and her group went to Joseph's office.**

**Chapter 20-The final Battle**

Kimiko and her group made it to Joseph's office only to be greeted by Echidna, Jacobi, Creed, and Joseph. They were ready to face this group.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe, it's hopeless to defeat us," Echidna said, "With Sephiria, Belze, Shao Lee, Jenos, Anubis, Train, Rinslet, Sven, Taunya, and Aisu all in the prison wing."

"You forgot one person Echidna," a young girl said and she broke through the glass of a sky light.

"EVE!" Kimiko and Mali said at the same time.

"WHAT!?" Echidna said, "I could've sworn I locked you in the cells as well."

"That was a clone I created with access nanomachines," Eve explained.

Eve then preformed a round house kick on Echidna and ultimately knocked her out. Joseph ran behind his desk and disappeared. Kimiko and Mali were fighting Jacobi. Janit was trying to figure out where her father disappeared to. Malinaa and Zeeke decided to help her out. They figured out that Joseph went to the basement of the building. Janit pressed a button that teleported her, Malinaa, and Zeeke to the basement.

Kimiko and Mali knocked Jacobi out, Rave and Tao were trying to defeat Creed, but were knocked out. Sakiko was in a corner and sent her shurikens and kunais at Creed. Zachariah was trying to figure out Creed's weak point, but was unable to. Just as they thought all hope was lost, Hikari and Steeke barged though the doors with the others.

Creed was easily defeated after this. Now the only thing left to do is to defeat Joseph. Luckily Malinaa, Zeeke, and Janit had already defeated him and reappeared back in his office. All of the A.C.E. were defeated and Hikari's and Steeke's A.E.C. disappeared.

Back at the town Sillia, Kicilly, and Lilly were at. Sillia and Kicilly were taking care of Lilly ever since Kimiko and the others went to defeat the A.E.C. Just then, they realized that the tattoo on Lilly's neck had disappeared. Everything had gone back to normal.

Well, so they thought…A few days later Kicilly grew very ill and went into a coma.

THE END


End file.
